Current Mood: Smitten
by Fitzzy
Summary: "Marco." Jean whispered, his eyes widening. "No way. Is Armin hot for Marco? Oh my god!" Eren remained quiet for a minute as Jean studied his face, his eyes lit up when he realized he was correct. "No way, he does! Oh my god, Armin wants Marco! That's so funny. Oh my god!" - Is Eren a good enough friend to help Armin win over his new -and potentially first- crush? (marmin/eruri)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first Shingeki no Kyojin story. It's Marco x Armin with some random bits of Erwin x Levi mixed in. There's some swearing and stuff in it. I'd just like to say a few things so please read! I don't know if any of the following math talk is correct. I just googled math lessons because, let's be honest, I haven't been inside a math classroom in like, 400 years. So please pardon me if my math is incorrect. Also, for the tweets and facebook statuses I tried to make them look like they do online, it worked fine on WordPad but I don't know how well it will translate over on to here, so I'll try and tidy it up if I need to. (a) is supposed to be the at symbol! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Eren<strong> (a)_JaegerbombEren_ - 1 min  
>Math class is soooo boring! Trying not to fall asleep so I don't get in trouble. #ugh #sobored<br>Expand Reply - Retweet - Favourite - More

**Marco** (a)_RobotMarco_ - 3 min  
>Wish I was at home. Just not feeling school today. :(<br>Expand Reply - Retweet - Favourite - More

**Connie Springer** (a)_Connie_Spring3r_ - 19 min  
>laughed so hard at miss. ymir saying fart accidentally instead of 'far start' that she kicked me out. #rude #chillinginthehall #fart #lmao<br>Expand Reply - Retweet - Favourite - More

**Ya girl sasha** (a)_Sasha_Blous3_ - 21 min  
>omg! (a)Connie_Spring3r got kicked out of class and I'm trying so hard not to laugh rn! #dontlaugh #fart #lmfao<br>Expand Reply - Retweet - Favourite - More

* * *

><p>"The method of completing the square provides a way to derive a formula that can be used to solve any quadratic equation. The quadratic formula provides a simple and quick way to solve quadratic equations." Mr. Rivaille droned on, using a meter stick to point to the white board. "Consider the standard form of the quadratic equation <em>ax squared plus bx plus c equals 0<em>. Then divide both sides by _a (a does not equal 0) to get x squared plus bx over a plus ca equals 0_." He turned his bored gaze to the class. "Does everyone understand so far?"

Eren glanced at the other students, some shared uneasy looks as they tried to scribble down their notes and keep up with the lesson.

Mr. Rivaille raised an eyebrow as he looked over his class. "Really? No questions? So I'm to assume you all understand?" He said, irritated. "Alright then, who knows the next step?"

Eren ducked his head down and stared intently at his worksheet, silently praying that Mr. Rivaille wouldn't pick him. There was a rustling to his right and he glanced over. Armin's hand was in the air and he sat perfectly straight, patiently waiting to be called upon.

Mr. Rivaille narrowed his eyes at Armin and pursed his lips. "Yes, Armin?"

"Using the method of completing the square, you need to half the coefficient of x and square it. Then you add and subtract b over 2a squared so that the equation remains true." Armin put his hand down quietly and looked expectantly at the teacher.

Mr. Rivaille nodded his head slowly and turned back to the board. "Correct. Following that we add the constant to both sides of the equation and then take the square root of the sides, being careful to include both a positive and negative answer."

* * *

><p>Eren stuffed his worksheet haphazardly into his bag, zipping it up as he collected his textbook from the desk. "Armin! Hey, Armin!" He called out, trying to grab his friend's attention.<p>

Armin quickly whipped his head around and looked up at Eren from where he sat, still in his seat. "What is it?" He asked quickly.

"Class is over." Eren raised an eyebrow. "What have you been spacing out over?"

"Nothing," Armin said instantly, picking his sheets up and tapping them into order. "I was just thinking."

Eren glanced to the back corner of the room, where Armin had spent the last half of the class staring off into. His classmates, Jean and Marco, were packing up their bags and talking with one another.

"Why were you staring at Marco and Jean?" Eren hooked his thumbs around the straps of his backpack.

Armin slid his textbook in his bag and stood up, keeping his head down. "I wasn't. I told you, I was just thinking."

Eren watched Jean and Marco pull on their bags, Jean slung his over one shoulder lazily while Marco wore both straps.

Jean briefly glanced up before doing a double take when he saw Eren watching them. He stuck his tongue out and gave Eren the middle finger. Eren returned it, muttering "_Asshole,_" Under his breath.

"The fuck are you staring at, Jaeger?" Jean called, puffing out his chest.

Armin glanced over at the two and waved shyly. Marco smiled at them and waved back before grabbing Jean's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Let's go meet up with Mikasa for lunch," Eren said, tapping absentmindedly on Armin's desk.

"I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria, I have to talk to Mr. Rivaille first then go to my locker." Armin bit the inside of his lip, looking vaguely distracted.

"Good luck." Eren clapped Armin on the shoulder. "And Godspeed."

Armin laughed lightly. "See ya, Eren."

* * *

><p><strong>Connie Springer<strong> (a)_Connie_Spring3r_ - 14 min  
>The cafeteria always smells like a rank fart though<br>Expand Reply - Retweet - Favourite - More

**Ya girl sasha** (a)_Sasha_blous3_ - 12 min  
>(a)Connie_spring3r rank fart mixed with ball sweat<br>Expand Reply - Retweet - Favourite - More

**Jean** (a)_itsJeanbitch_ - 4 min  
>(a)Connie_Spring3r (a)Sasha_Blous3 it's just you guys.<br>Expand Reply - Retweet - Favourite - More

**Ya girl sasha** (a)_Sasha_blous3_ - 2 min  
>(a)Connie_spring3r (a)itsJeanbitch hurtful, Jean<br>Expand Reply - Retweet - Favourite - More

**Connie Springer** (a)_Connie_Spring3r_ - 1 min  
>(a)Sasha_blous3 (a)itsJeanbitch cut me deep bruh<br>Expand Reply - Retweet - Favourite - More

**Mikasa**_ (a)mikasa_a_ - 19 min  
>I wish they sold healthier foods in the caf, a fruit salad would be really nice...<br>Expand Reply - Retweet - Favourite - More

* * *

><p>Levi sat down in the chair behind his desk, watching his students pack up and leave.<p>

Jean's sudden yell of, "The fuck are you staring at, Jaeger?" caught his attention and he glanced to the back of the room.

Eren and Jean were flipping one another off. Levi pursed his lips and wondered if he should intervene. Before any fight could break out, Marco (one of his nicest students, he didn't mind Marco, he thought) pulled Jean out of the room by his arm.

Eren continued to move towards the door, still talking to his friend Armin, who seemed to be lingering behind.

Levi rested his elbows on his desk and set his chin in his hand, regarding Armin with vague interest.

Armin waited until the other students had gone before he turned towards Levi's desk. Looking slightly hesitant, Armin walked over.

Levi raised his eyebrows and kept his chin nestled in his hand. "Yes?" He asked.

"I was just wondering," Armin said, fidgeting with the sleeve of his knit sweater, "About the second half of the lesson."

"Mhmm." Levi leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Roughly the time you stopped listening, right?"

Armin's cheeks turned pink and he nodded slightly. "I was just... I got distracted."

"Uh-huh."

Armin continued to run his finger over the hem of his sweater sleeve. "I was just wondering if I could borrow a copy of today's notes? I promise I'll have it back in by tomorrow!"

Levi leaned forward and opened the top drawer of his desk, he pulled out the first manilla folder and opened it. Taking the second sheet, he held it out to Armin. He was a good student after all, and deny it as he may, Levi was rather lenient with his good students.

Levi tugged the sheet away slightly when Armin went to reach for it. Armin glanced at him in confusion and Levi cocked his head to the side. "Should we perhaps discuss why it was that you were distracted during my lesson?"

"N-no!" Armin exclaimed, his face reddened at his sudden outburst and he shook his head quickly. "I mean, no. It's fine, it was nothing. It won't happen again."

"I should hope not. Just because you get good grades doesn't mean you can slack off." Levi handed the sheet to Armin and he carefully slid it into his shoulder bag.

"Thank you, Mr. Rivaille." Armin smiled and turned to the door.

As if on cue, the door opened and Erwin walked in, pulling at his tie. He stopped when he saw Armin and pretended he was just straightening it. Levi rolled his eyes.

Armin stepped out of his way and gave him a small nod. "Good afternoon, Mr. Smith." He said politely.

"You too," Erwin smiled.

Once Armin exited the classroom, Erwin shut the door and sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Why is it I can never remember the names of the polite students? I can always remember the troublemakers."

"Starts with an A," Levi prompted.

"First or last?" Erwin asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of Levi's desk.

"Both, actually."

"Ah. Hmm," Erwin loosened his tie while he thought. He jolting slightly and pointed. "Oh! Arlert! Armin, I believe."

Levi nodded his head murmuring a soft and rather sarcastic sounding, "Ding-ding-ding."

"He's a smart one," Erwin recalled, leaning back on his hands. "Not the best in phys ed, but he's smart."

Levi hummed in response, looking bored.

"So," Erwin tilted his head, "Lunch?"

Levi raised his eyebrows and stood up. "Mr. Smith, are you asking me to sacrifice my precious free time to have lunch with you?"

Erwin snorted lightly and rubbed his jaw with his free hand. "Well, I suppose you could say that."

"And if I should say no?" Levi asked, stepping closer.

Erwin smirked slightly. "Then I suppose I'd go alone."

"You should be used to that," Levi murmured, leaning against the desk so his face was only inches from Erwin's.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Just as Erwin moved to close the space between them the door to the classroom opened again and they quickly pulled away from one another. Levi threw himself back into his seat and Erwin stood up, brushing off the front of his suit.

Armin stood in the doorway, pink faced. "Sorry for interupting! I should have knocked!"

"Yes, you should have." Levi lectured half-heartedly.

"Sorry," Armin said again, sparing a small glance at Erwin.

"Did you... Need something?" Erwin asked, doing his best to give Armin an encouraging smile.

Armin nodded his head lightly. "I forgot my pencil case."

"Ah. Well," Erwin waved awkwardly towards the desks, as though Armin needed his permission to get his pencil case back. Levi snorted quietly and rolled his eyes.

Armin hurried over and grabbed the light blue case off the desk before giving them both a small smile. "Uh, thanks. See you tomorrow, Mr. Rivaille." Levi gave a slight nod.

They waited again for Armin to exit the classroom, he courteously pulled the door shut behind him.

Erwin turned and raised an eyebrow at Levi. "So, lunch?"

"Fine," Levi grunted, grabbing his laptop bag and briefcase.

* * *

><p><strong>Jean Kirstein <strong>posted on** Eren Jaeger**'s wall  
>you got beef son?<br>Like - Comment - Share  
><strong>8 people like this.<strong>

**Eren Jaeger** omg your so stupid  
><em>6 min<em> - Like - 18 Likes

**Marco Bott** you're ** (but you have a valid point! lol)  
><em>4 min<em> - Like - 12 Likes

**Jean Kirstein** no one asked you jeager  
><em>1 min<em> - Like - 2 Likes

**Eren Jaeger** ? You did?  
><em>1 min<em> - Like - 15 Likes

**Sasha Blouse** wtf lmfao  
><em>1 min<em> - Like - 3 Likes

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

I'm probably going to only put these at the ends of the chapters, unless a special warning is needed for something that happens in a certain chapter.

So! Does it stink? I think so. But this is my first time writing these guys so I hope to improve as I go. Armin might seem like a crybaby in the coming chapters, but trust me when I say he's going to have a lot of character development!

Some last names might not be the same as what you guys have seen online, I've noticed some of the characters have multiple last names or spellings of their names. I'm just using what I'm used to. Sorry if this confuses anyone.

Interesting fact; (a)Connie_Spring3r and (a)Sasha_Blous3 are actual twitter accounts, run by my sister and I. We post bad jokes and stuff we think is funny but usually isn't.


End file.
